Traditional superheterodyne radio receiver designs typically use passive intermediate frequency (IF) filters. In many advanced receiver circuit designs, in particular, receiver designs implemented using application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), passive filters have been replaced with active filters that typically are more easily implemented in an ASIC. An active filter structure commonly used in ASIC-based IF circuits is the so-called "Gm-C" filter, which uses transconductance amplifiers and capacitor gyrators to simulate inductors.
The transconductance and capacitance of an integrated circuit Gm-C IF filter can vary with fabrication process conditions. Variations in temperature and power supply voltage can also cause variation of the transfer characteristics of the filter, which may require periodic re-tuning to maintain the passband shape and center frequency. Traditional approaches to tuning Gm-C filters include master-slave tuning techniques, as described in "The Problem of On-Chip Automatic Tuning in Continuous-Time Integrated Filters," Schauman et al., IEEE Proceedings of ISCAS, pp. 106-109, 1989. According to this type of approach, a duplicate (master) filter is formed on the same chip with the IF filter. A reference signal is applied to the duplicate filter to determine its transfer characteristics, and the IF (slave) filter is adjusted accordingly based on the assumption that the characteristics of the master and slave filters are closely matched.
The conventional master/slave tuning technique can be disadvantageous for a number of reasons. To achieve accurate tuning, the components of the master and slave filters generally must be very closely matched. In addition, the additional master filter generally consumes chip area that could be better utilized for other circuitry. Accordingly, there is a need for improved tuning methods and apparatus for tuning receiver filter circuits.